releasiofandomcom-20200214-history
Releasio Toad
Releasio Toad is Toad in the Toadiverse universe. He is generally known simply as Toad, unless there are other Toads from alternate universes present. Releasio Toad is used to specify which one. Toad is the only God. ALL HAIL TOAD. Questioning Toad is highly illegal. About Toad is a Releasio, and a toad. Releasios are Toads with extra powers. One of these powers is immortality. They can do basically everything. He also has a cousin named Toady McToad, who is also a Releasio. Toad is the general of the Toad Army. Toad does not have any bones, but moves by willing it with his Toad Powers. Toad may be a member of the Illuminati. He lives in Toad Hell Castle. He is CEO of StrexCorp. He is a Yo-kai that can inspirit others. Toad is extremely powerful. Toad is so powerful, he beat TheLegend27 in a battle. He is TheLegend27. He beat himself in a battle. He also beat a fake Legend27 with cool powers. Toad often severely punishes Traitor Toads. One common element of the punishments is that usually their lives and/or souls are confiscated. Toad is much more stronger in his powers when he has Toad Stars. True Form According to Toad Fact #irl, Toad's real life form is a Toad toy that Supahsta has. Supahsta fights it sometimes, but always loses. They're training. Also it's always watching him. And other people too. The reason he exists in the real world is because Ethan White summoned Toad God into the real world. This was first known in Supahsta's YouTube video "TOAD". Allergies Cacti are lethal to Toad, and are his only known weakness. Toad has a deathly allergy to cacti. Toad is also allergic to Toad. Toad is also allergic to Toad. He has to take allergy pills constantly. This isn't really a problem though, because he can use Psychokinesis to teleport the allergy pills into his mouth. Technology Skills Toad is really tech-savvy with computers. According to Toad Fact #580, he even created the internet. Toad Fact #580, Toad deserves a lot of applauses, without him, we would not survive, because he created Internet Toad also helped with the development of Mupen64, and some other emulators. Toad invented frame advance. Legs Toad has legs. Toad is a Legged Toad. MadeForReleasio Toad claims that according to legend, it is said that those who have seen Toad's Legs now know what Toad's legs look like. Apparently, Toad's legs almost never appear in photographs. There is only one known photograph of Toad with legs. As a Pokemon Pokedex Entry Toad's entry in the Pokedex is very similar to Gengar's entry, although it is slightly different. This is Toad's Entry: Should you feel a sudden chill, it is evidence of an approaching Toad. There is no escape. Give up. This is Gengar's Entry: Should you feel yourself attacked by a sudden chill, it is evidence of an approaching Gengar. There is no escaping it. Give up. Toad is rumored to be an secondary evolutionary form of Gengar. It is unconfirmed, but it is probably true. MadeForReleasio Toad, who wrote Toad's Pokedex entry, may have intentionally slightly changed the Pokedex entry to avoid being sued because of copyright infringement. MissingNo. Toad is MissingNo, according to Toad Facts #GO and #MissingNo. Toad Fact #GO, Toad is not a pokémon, Toad is not a trainer, he was encrypted and deleted, his new name is now "MissingNo."﻿ Toad Fact #MissingNo, Toad is not a glitch, just a easter egg.﻿ ﻿ Pokemon Card When Toad came to power, he made some Pokémon cards in his image. Toad Powers Toad has lots of cool powers. They are called Toad Powers. Many of his powers are known because of the Toad Facts. Here are some of Toad's known powers: Manipulating Space and Time Toad fact #422: Toad can control the flow of time and manipulate the future to satisfy his needs. There is no escape from Toad.﻿ Toad Fact #423: In addition to controlling Time, toad can also control all space and matter contained within the Toad Multiverse Toad Fact #424: Toad can create earth, water, fire, and air at will, just by saying "Toad!" Toad fact #9212: Toad can break the very concept of time. No further explanation or context is needed. Toad Fact #9438: Toad created the very concept of time. He can control time itself as a result. He has stopped himself from aging just so he can see the despair and suffering of the Mushroom Kingdom for as long as it stands. Psychokinesis Toad Fact #73762: Toad has psychokinesis. Do not provoke Toad. Unless you want a free trip to the moon. Controlling Water and Light Toad Fact #12746: Toad can control water and light (or absence of). He has the power to corrupt it at will. Really Fast Swimming Toad Fact #4928: Toad can swim around the world in only one hour. And that's an in ad off day for Toad. Making Volcanoes Erupt Volcanoads (volcanoes) erupt whenever Toad is mad. Toad is apparently angry very frequently, because the volcano in Lethal Toad Land erupts every few seconds. Attracting Coins Toad Fact #992: Toad is capable of attracting all of the worlds coins to him, but he chooses not to for a challenge. Explosion-related Powers Toad fact #7433: Toad can cause massive explosions anytime he wishes. Do not anger Toad. Toad Fact #4827: Toad has mastered the art of exploding. He can now put himself back together after his limbs have been violently torn from his body due to the explosion. It's okay though. He doesn't feel pain. Drowning Anyone Toad Fact #209: Toad can drown anything he wishes just by thinking it. He is able to teleport water into the lungs of those he wishes to drown. Accelerated and Enhanced Healing Toad Fact #17: Toad will grow back anything he loses. It grows back twice as strong. Toad's power is unlimited. Supersonic Walking Toad Fact #004: Toad can break the sound barrier just by walking. Controlling the Sun Toad Fact #55: Toad is secretly in control of the sun. If angered, Toad will not hesitate to take light away from these lands. Superhuman Strength Toad fact #7559: Toad has superhuman strength. He is able to lift almost anything he has too. However, he never uses this strength because he wants his adventures to have some kind of challenge to them. Necromancy Toad Fact #666,666: Toad is a necromancer. He will bring back the dead and force them to play Releasio for eternity. Toad Fact #999,999: Toad is a Shroom. He will bring everybody alive and ask them to play Releasio for eternity. Telepathy Toad Fact #82749199974913: Toad can smell your thoughts. It's best to think about hailing Toad. Giving Life to Caves Toad Fact #23,953,298: Toad can give life to caves. He cannot give life to anything else but caves. This power, despite being extremely situational, served Toad well during The Great Toad War of 1932. Moving Just by Willing It Toad Fact #4454: Toad has no bones in his body. Toad is able to move his body because his will to see others drown in despair is so strong. Toad Fact #000002330000: Toad can move in midair simply by willing it. He doesn't even have to move. Toad Fact #8573: Gravity means nothing to Toad, he just simply pretends gravity effects him so he doesn't scare the other Toads...who can also ignore gravity... Immortality Toad fact #5827: Toad doesn't need to breathe. He can survive in any situation. Space, water, underground cave in, you name it and Toad can take it. He only pretends to drown in this game to make the water happy. Mind Control Toad can possess others. According to Toad Fact #2345234, he especially does it to people with Fidget Spinners. Toad thinks that fidget spinners are stupid. He also can do it partly because of his Yo-Kai power things. According to MadeForReleasio Toad, Toad's "a To-Kai that can inspirit others". Toad Fact #2345234: Toad takes over the minds of those who use fidget spinners and possesses them and ruins their personal lives, so that when Toad gives up control everything is ruined. Hail Interference Toad is not very happy when people hail things besides him. So he has the power to interfere when someone is hailing something. Toad did this to MadeForReleasio Toad when he was hailing a Toadter. Time Travel Toad has the power of Time Travel. He uses this for many purposes. For example, if the Toad Army loses a battle, he will travel back in time and tell them how to win. Biography Marble Blast Releasio Toad's homeland was Toad Park Galaxy. He created Toad Park Galaxy, as well as the rest of the universe, just to watch it burn in the end. At this point, he hadn't been harmed and remade himself twice as strong, so he didn't have any Toad Powers. Toad-megeddon In an event later known as the Toad-megeddon, he later cast a curse upon the Planet Toad (formerly Earth) that turned everything into Toad. Mario became blind since his eyes were replaced with Toad. He tried to stop Toad's curse, but failed. Nearly everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom (now rechristened Toad Hell) were under Toads spell and could only say variations on "TOAD TOAD TOAD." Mario succeeded, however, in hiding the keys to taking over the world, in an attempt to delay Toad coming to power. It was in vain though, since the Toad faces on Mario's eyes saw exactly where he hid them, and the guardians Mario had given the stars to were all Toad, too. One of the "good" Toads tried to warn Mario that "Toad ... stole the stars" but he did not listen. Traumatized by knowing that the end was coming and unable to stop it, that was all the toad could ever say from that point on. At this time, Toad wasn't as powerful. He didnt have any of the Toad Stars, which make him more powerful. As such, he couldn't break down the protective shielding on the Mushroom Kingdom alone. Fortunately, he had a bit of inside help from Luigi. Luigi had been on Toad's side from the very start, from thousands of years before. (Luigi wasn't really Mario's brother. He just pretended to be. Although Luigi was a weird space deity, Mario was just a weird plumber at the time.) Luigi and Toad had been fellow conspiracists this whole time. To help, Luigi (as well as his pal Yoshi) cast a spell with a satanic ritual involving turning him and Yoshi both into a bird chicken thing to break down the protective spells on the Mushroom Kingdom. The ritual also cursed Traitor Toads. Super Releasio Bros. v1.1 No Physics After doing this he travelled from Toad Park Galaxy through The Toadlands to get to the former site of the SM64 Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Hell. Super Releasio 64 Nophysics Once there, he practiced being strong and got Toad Powers. He also robbed his subjects of all their stars. Super Releasio 64 He defeated Princess Peach, and became the real princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom didn't stand a chance given that toad had taken the stars, which had been the only hope of defending against Toad. He defeated Mario before even coming out of the warp pipe at the beginning. Super Releasio Bros. Then, to test the limits of his Toad Powers, he travelled back through The Toadlands to Toad Park Galaxy and while doing so destroyed all of the laws of physics. Toad was not bound by them. Marble Blast Releasio: Extra Toad Edition Upon returning to his homeland, Toad found that he was able to advance through the entire area much faster with basically no power-ups. Toad was satisfied with his Toad Powers. Releasio Ball Some construction guys were building some new playground equipment on Toad Park Galaxy and Toad decided to watch. He thought that the work of the construction workers sucked though and he refused to play the levels. He really hated the construction workers and he turned them into Toads. Afterwards, he demolished the new playground equipment. Super Releasio Bros. 2j: The Lost Toads Toad then decided to return to Toad Hell to keep a close, unforgiving, glaring eye upon all his subjects. But he didn't want to pass through the same boring Toadlands (which were between Toad Park Galaxy and Toad Hell) again, so he ordered that they were to be demolished and rebuilt differently, so that he could have a challenge. As expected, Toad defeated the rebuild Toadlands because he was a God. Releasio Fighting Then Toad went to the Parallel Universe Bar and got in a bunch of fights. Toad won every time, since Toad was a Releasio and he was fighting ordinary Toads. Shortly before the fights he met Toad 67, who taught Toad how to clone himself. In Releasio Fighting v1, not everything had been toadified in the Horizontal Parallel universe Bar, so in v2 Toad turned a bunch of stuff into Toad Faces and changed all the signs to have some form of the word "Toad" in them and called it a day. Then he left. Also at some point while here a cosmic ray interfered with his cloning. This doesn't happen in-game, but it happened chronologically right after. This messed up the clone, and made Tod. Super Releasio 64: Clear Skies Edition and Super Releasio 64 Adv When Toad finally got back to Toad Hell, he found that MadeForReleasio Toad had killed the Toad Snow. Toad was furious and punished MadeForReleasio Toad to eternal torture by playing Releasio. He imbued MadeForReleasio with a cursed immortal soul that would prevent him from escaping by death. Super Releasio 64: Tardygave Road - The Shattered Toad Toad then went to Tardygave Road, the Toad Graveyard, for a couple reasons. His reasons were 1. to pay his respects to his servant, the Toad Snow and 2. to perform a ritual involving is death that would eventually bring back the Toad Snow. But Toad is a God, so when he dies he comes back later. You can not beat Toad Super Releasio Bros. 2u Toad then went on a mission with the cursed, Toad-ified versions of Mario (Toadd), Princess Toadstool (Toooooad), and Luigi (Tooad) to attack and fatally injure MadeForReleasio Toad, to punish him for not being sorry for killing the Toad Snow. Toad wore a blue outfit, and used Magic to make the spots on his head blue. He did this as a disguise so that MadeForReleasio wouldn't realized he was coming to attack. They succeeded in fatally injuring MadeForReleasio, but since MadeForReleasio Toad has a cursed, immortal soul, he's just going to be really hurt for a long time. On their way there, Sand attempted to eat Toad. Toad escaped, though. Releasio Snakio Toad then decided to go on vacation as a Snake. He ate cherries that looks like Toads. Uh, yeah. They definitely weren't actual Toads. That would be really weird..... Releasio Bird v2 At this point, the Toad Snow came back to life. Toad continued his vacation, but now he was a bird. He flew around by the entrance to Toad Pipe Maze but didn't enter it. Super Releasio Maker Toad concluded his vacation by taking a nap in the sky, floating around on a cloud, ignoring everything below him. Adopt Tot 1^3 During Adopt Tot 1^3, Toad had been attacked by MadeForReleasio Toad with a Time Machine Gun and sent him back to prehistoric times. Toad kidnapped Fred Flintstone and dressed up as him and gathered stolen pieces of Gazoo's time machine and used them to transport himself into the present to exact vengeance upon MadeForReleasjo Toad. He pretended he was trying to rescue Dino and Hoppy just to disappoint the Flintstones when he revealed that he really was Toad. Windows Releasio After his vacation, he decided to brainwash Microsoft and do this OS for MadeForReleasio Toad to try it. He accomplished this by having StrexCorp purchase Microsoft and took over the software development team. Releasio Fun Activities Toad saw that his citizens were bored and he decided to go to the StrexCorp building and make these activity games that now make everyone happy. Toad's Fun Releasio Adventure Toad was bored so he took a walk and looked around for something to do. The first thing he saw was that the Dark Mr. I had broken out of The Dark Dimension and was attempting to take over the world. He cast a spell that would put it back, which would take 14 seconds. During those 14 seconds, he had fun dodging all of the attacks from the Dark Mr. I. Then a bunch of Toadlebugs started falling out of the sky, and so Toad caught all of them as a challenge. Then he got the Toad Snow to act like a Dance Dance Revolution game, and then he went around avoiding other enemies for a challenge.